Forbidden Screws and Lots of Booze
by MusicalGeniusAnimeLover
Summary: Phil just got a job at a Catholic all girls school, and much to his surprise Doug's 16 year old sister is in his class. Takes place before, during, and after movie. REALLY MATURE! Teacher/student pairing, you have been warned. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_**This is before, during, and after the movie. Not all events in the movie will happen in my story obviously.I totally made up the school's name, if there really is a school named that I don't own it. Phil is not married in my story because I think it wouldn't do well for my plot. THIS IS A REALLY MATURE STORY! An underage student is involved with Phil, so if you don't like stories like this, don't read. If you want me to write more you have to review or I'll give up. I hate not knowing whether or not people like my stories, therefore I am usually discouraged to finish them if I don't get feedback. I just need a few to get me going again okay?**_

_**Thanks, Lexi **_

"So, Mr. Wenneck, why do you want to be a teacher here at Our Lady Above Academy?" An older woman with a tight bun and a mean face asked the handsome 26-year-old Phil Wenneck. He smiled his crooked grin that could make any woman fall to her knees and sat forward a bit.

"Well, I'm Catholic myself, and I find that other Catholic schools just don't compete with Our Lady Above. I mean, all the young women here are so eager to learn, and I'm eager to teach them Shakespeare, and the wonderful writings of Jane Austen, and all other writers and authors." Ms. King looked back at his application and wrote a small note, then looked back up at him.

"Well, you do have great recommendations, and your credentials check out. I'll give you one chance Mr. Wenneck, it's not often that we hire male teachers, so consider yourself lucky. You'll be teaching 10th grade AP English, and school starts in two weeks, so be prepared. Here is your class roster, and don't even think of trying anything with any of the students or other teachers," Ms. King finished and dismissed him.

Phil walked out of the office with a cocky grin. The only real reason he wanted to work here was because he gets to look at chicks in short Catholic school girl outfits. Of course he would never do anything to any of them, he was horny, not stupid. He really did like teaching though for the most part.

He walked back out to his car and drove back to his small studio apartment.

* * *

_So, did you get the job man?_

"Yes, I fucking did!" Phil exclaimed to his best friend Doug over his cell. He held it in between his shoulder and his ear as he was making his eggs.

_That's awesome man! Make sure you keep an eye on my sister for me, she should be in your class._

"Oh yeah, I forgot your sister went to Our Lady Above. Yeah I'll keep an eye out for her man. Hey I gotta go, my breakfast is calling me." Phil finished making his eggs and held the phone in his right hand.

_Yeah, alright. Don't forget to tell Stu when you get the chance okay?_

"I already did when I tried you the first time. I'll see you later man. Don't fuck Tracy too hard!"

_Ha-ha, fuck you bye._

Phil grinned as he hung up the phone. He picked up his plate and put it down on the small table that sat beside the counter in the kitchen. He quickly ate his breakfast and cleaned it up. He grabbed his briefcase and turned his lights off. Then he promptly locked his door and headed over to the parking lot.

* * *

When he got to Our Lady Above he parked in his marked parking spot, and got out. He grabbed his briefcase and made his way up to B12 on the second floor.

He opened the door to his classroom and opened the box next to his desk that was next to the first of three large windows. In the box were twenty copies of Shakespeare's _The Taming of the Shrew. _He placed one on each desk, having five copies left over. He then took the box into his supply closet putting four of the five books back, and taking one for himself.

He sat at his desk and waited for his students to come in.

Five minutes later one student walked in. Phil put his copy of the play down and watched her take her seat right in front of his desk. She looked back at him with big green eyes framed by dark brown hair. It took him a minute to realize that the beautiful girl was Doug's sister. It had been three years since he had last saw her, and man had she grown up. She was gorgeous, with dark wavy hair and creamy pale skin much like her brother's. Her body had gotten way hotter too.

"Spencer?" He asked.

She looked at him puzzled, then realization hit her face.

"Phil?" Spencer replied. Phil smiled and stood up to walk over to her.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in three years, how have you been?" He asked as he sat on her desk.

She smiled and replied, "It's been good, how about you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. Well, it's nice to have a student that might actually listen to me," Phil grinned. He suddenly realized he was flirting with her, his best friend's little sister, and that she was flirting right back.

"As long as you go easy on me." Phil's grin almost faltered when he heard the seductive undertone in her voice that made his body scream.

"We'll see about that," He whispered making a quick recovery. She stood and walked over to his desk and promptly sat on top of it, with her right leg crossed over her left, giving him full view of her creamy legs. He stood and walked over to her, and placed both his hands on either side of her.

They were now eye level, and he could smell her intoxicating perfume. She grabbed his tie and pulled him slightly closer till their foreheads were almost touching.

Spencer glanced at his lips then back to his deep blue eyes and whispered, "This should be an interesting year." Phil started to lose control and lean in when suddenly the bell rang, signalling the beginning of classes.

Spencer quickly got up, pressing her body against Phil's for a moment then dashing off to her seat. Phil did much of the same by hurrying to his desk and sitting back down.

A bunch of female students rushed in right before the late bell, and Phil arranged them alphabetically, Spencer's seat still being the one in front of him due to her last name being Billings.

Phil went on and told the girls their assignment to read the first 40 pages of _The Taming of the Shrew_.

"Okay, you can do what you want for the last fifteen minutes of class," Phil announced to the small class. Spencer got up and went to the desk right next to her's that held a pretty blonde name Hannah. Spencer bent down, knowingly giving Phil a good view of her upper thighs, and put her elbows on the desk.

"Dude, the new teacher is so fucking hot," Hannah whispered to Spencer quietly.

Spencer smirked and replied in the same hushed tone, "Yeah he is pretty sexy huh?" Hannah nodded in agreement as their other friend Amy came and sat on Hannah's desk. Amy joined in on the hushed conversation, agreeing with the two girls.

Phil stared at Spencer's sexy ass and thighs all the while telling himself that he's a sick bastard.

**_I hoped you liked it :). The movie won't come in for a while just so you know. Yes Spencer is a little bit over the top, but I don't really care that much. Please review, or I won't feel like writing much more._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to the three people that reviewed :). See I don't need that many to continue, but I at least need a few. If it seems too early in the story to have Phil and Spencer do anything, I'm sorry, but I don't really want to beat around the bush with it. Yes, this story is going to be pretty damn smutty okay? Please keep reviewing or else ;).**_

_**Thanks, Lexi.**_

Chapter 2

_Hey, you coming to my place for some drinks tonight? I've got big news to tell you guys._

"Yeah man, I'll be there, but I might be a little later," Phil replied to Doug over his cell phone. He held his phone in one hand and steered his car with the other. Phil was heading home so he could take a shower and get ready to go over to Doug's place. It had been a week since he and Spencer had reunited at the school that he was now teaching at. He made sure to control himself more when he was around her or when she tried to make a move on him. It was obvious to Phil now that it was going to be hard for him to keep saying no to her seductive temptations.

_So, how's your first week been?_ Doug asked Phil.

"Oh, it's uh, it's been pretty good. Almost every student I have wants me," Phil laughed into the phone and pulled into the parking lot for his apartment building.

_That's great man, hey I gotta go, Spencer's calling me._

Phil stiffened at the mentioning of the little vixen that had been teasing him for the past week, but shrugged it off and told Doug goodbye. He opened his door and stepped in.

* * *

After taking a long relaxing shower, Phil walked out of his bathroom with only a towel tied around his waist. He opened a drawer and picked out a pair of black boxers and dark wash jean. After he put his pants on, he went to his closet and got a black fitted t-shirt out. He shrugged it on then looked at himself in the mirror. Phil then looked at his cellphone and saw that it was 6:12.

He headed back to his car and made his way to Doug's place.

* * *

Phil parked his car in Doug's apartment building's parking lot, then stepped out. He walked up to the fourth floor, where Doug's apartment was, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Spencer standing outside the door.

She noticed him, then looked away. Phil walked up to her slowly, wondering what she would do when he was close enough.

Phil was standing right in front of her now, and Spencer looked up at him.

"Hello Mr. Wenneck," She grinned. Phil felt the urge to kiss her, but didn't act upon it.

"Hey," Phil replied and put his arm over her head, resting it on the brick wall behind her.

She grasped his collar, and stepped closer to his body, pressing herself against him. Phil placed one of his hands on her hip, and started to lower his face down to hers.

"I want you," She whispered, but before they could press their lips against one another's, they were interrupted by a loud cheer from inside the apartment. They looked at the door, then back at each other.

"We should go inside," Phil mumbled in an annoyed tone.

Spencer sighed and pulled away from him, then turned around and opened the door. Phil followed her inside to see Stu giving Doug and Tracy a big congratulatory hug.

"What happened?" Phil asked when he was fully in the apartment.

"We're getting married!" Tracy squealed and gave Doug a big kiss.

"We, uh, we want you to be our best man Phil," Doug announced. Phil grinned and gave Doug a huge hug, and kissed Tracy on the cheek.

"That's great man, when's the wedding?" Phil asked, looking at both of them and grinning wildly.

"In two months," Tracy smiled and looked back at Doug who was holding her close. Tracy then turned to look at Spencer.

"Spencer, I want you to be the maid of honor!" She exclaimed happily. Spencer smiled and gave Tracy a big hug.

Stu broke out the champaign and poured everyone a glass including Spencer, seeing as how it was a celebration.

"To Doug and Tracy, may your wedding go smoothly!" Phil toasted, then they all downed the drinks.

After a while, Spencer was getting bored of listening to wedding plans, so she started to walk back to her make-shift room. Her brother had given her the room for anytime Spencer wanted to get away from the parents or to just chill out.

Phil witnessed her leaving, and quickly excused himself to "go to the bathroom" and followed her to her room. When he entered her bedroom, he closed the door quietly and looked at her.

He finally noticed what she was wearing that night, a sexy black dress that hit her mid thigh. It was a low-cut piece that showed just enough cleavage to make Phil's mind go crazy.

She was sitting on her bed in a way that made her dress ride up a little bit, almost showing her entire thigh, and just barely covering her underwear. She stared at him intently, beckoning him to come to her. Phil obliged and sat next to her. Spencer then straddled him and placed her arms around his neck.

"You know, the first time I really thought about sex was when I was thirteen," She looked all over his face.

"Why thirteen?" Phil asked as he placed his hands on her waist, and slowly inched them up to just under her breasts.

"It was the first time I saw you naked," She kissed behind his ear and down his neck.

"Oh?"

"It was when you were my brother's roommate. My brother needed me to get his wallet out of the bathroom because he had forgot it. The door was cracked open so I peeked in. You were standing there completely naked, combing your hair. It was the first time I had ever wanted someone so badly," Spencer then smashed her lips on to his.

He hiked her dress up smacked her ass. She pulled away and hissed in pain and pleasure. Phil pushed her onto her back on the bed and stood over her. Her arms were above her head, and her dress's hem was now hiked up above her waist. Spencer's green eyes were clouded over as she spread her legs open. Phil had never seen anything more beautiful.

Phil tore off his shirt and crawled on top of her, pushing one of his hands up her dress to massage her breast, then kissed her passionately.

Spencer began to unbuckle Phil's belt when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Spencer, are you hungry? Tracy's just made some pasta," Doug could be heard outside of her door.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec!" Spencer choked out a reply when Phil pinched her nipple under her bra roughly.

"Okay!" Doug's voice was getting farther away as he went back to the living room.

Spencer put her forehead against Phil's should and sighed.

"Dammit," She whined quietly. Phil brought his hand back from under her dress and looked at her. He kissed her softly and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. When they pulled away, they looked at each other in silence. Then Phil stood up and put his shirt back on and re-buckled his belt. Spencer followed suit and stood and smoothed out her dress.

She was looking in her floor-length mirror when Phil wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

"This isn't over you know?" He whispered. Spencer nodded and sighed dreamily then turned to face him.

She gave him a couple of chaste kisses and grabbed his hand then lead him out of her room.

_**Hope ya liked it! Please review if you want me to continue :).**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! I am really sorry for not updating sooner, but you all know how it is, I got uninspired. But I'm back and rearing to go, but I need your help guys! The main reason I started on this story again was because I re-read the reviews and I decided that I should write.**_

_**Thanks for reviewing guys :)! Keep it up if you want more.**_

It was Monday, and Phil was excited for his next meeting with the little vixen that had been teasing him for the past week. He couldn't sleep during the night because of his naughty dreams about her that would cause him to become painfully aroused.

He took a cold shower to relax his aching..."muscles" and after he was done, he put on a white button down shirt. He was in the middle of putting his black trousers on when a quick knock came from his front door. His shirt was still completely open, and his pants were still unbuttoned when he walked over to the door and opened it.

Spencer pounced on him, kicking the door closed in the process. She wrapped her legs around him, and in response he grabbed her ass to support her. Their lips and tongues were clashing against each other desperately, as Phil backed into his couch and sat down with her still straddling him. She pulled back and began to unbutton her uniform, but Phil grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"As much as I like this, I have to ask, what the fuck are you're doing here?" Phil asked her incredulously.

Spencer pouted and ground her hips against his groin, making his head fall back in pleasure.

"I need you," Spencer whined, then sucked on his Adam's apple. Phil let out a throaty groan as she nipped and sucked his jugular but then pushed her back.

She looked frustrated at his attempts to tame her, but Phil kept her in place.

"As much as I want to, we can't do this right now. We have to get to school," Phil chastised her.

Spencer ground against him again, this time harder, and huffed, "Call in sick."

Phil smirked at her frustration and reached over to his coffee table to grab his phone. He held it to his ear, and waited as the ringing of the principal's office played in his speaker. Spencer raked her nails lightly over Phil's bare chest and nipped on his opposite ear while he waited.

_Our Lady Above Academy, front desk speaking_.

Phil coughed in a very real sounding way and sniffled a little bit, then spoke in a sick-sounding voice, "Cheryl, hi it's Phil Wenneck. _Cough_, I'm real sorry but I can't make it today _cough_, I've got the flu. I should be back by tomorrow. _Cough_, sorry for the late notice."

_Oh, alright Mr. Wenneck, I'll get a substitute for your class. I hope you get better!_

"Thanks_ cough_, goodbye."

_Bye bye._

Phil hung up and pushed Spencer onto her back. He smashed his lips onto hers and began to unbutton her blouse, showing more and more skin. He took his shirt off and threw it on the floor, and Spencer followed suit. Phil buried his face in between her breasts and groped her ass at the same time, earning a moan from Spencer.

Phil's hand flew under her skirt and to his delighted surprise, he felt soft curly hair instead of fabric. He grinned up at her crimson colored face and hiked her skirt up over her waist, then buried his face into her wet hair.

Spencer screamed out in pleasure and grinned as he continued his work on her exposed folds. She wasn't a virgin, and she definitely knew how to seduce men. She had had her taste of those little boys in the neighboring school, but Phil was different. He wasn't one of those little boys that knew nothing about sex, or how to go about it. He was experienced and gorgeous, and definitely knew how to make her moan.

Phil licked her clean then looked back at her grinning. Spencer bit her lip and pulled Phil's face up to hers for a searing sexy kiss. Next thing Phil knew, Spencer switched positions with him, putting her on top. She began to kiss down his stomach until she was at the waistband of his pants.

Spencer grinned devilishly as she started to pull his pants down, but then her sock began to vibrate, signalling that someone was calling her. She quickly sat up and pulled her phone out of it's place in her knee-high white socks, and answered it.

"Hello?"

Phil let his head fall back in frustration. He could feel his erection painfully pushing against his pants and boxers, and he knew Spencer could feel it pressing against her leg.

"Oh, that sounds great Doug," All signs of lust was wiped clean from her face, and Phil tensed at the sound of Doug's name. He felt somewhat guilty, seeing how Spencer is his best friend's little sister, let alone his student. He rubbed his face with his hand, feeling the rough texture of his stubble on his strong chin.

Spencer hung up after a few more terse words with her brother and sighed, stepping off of Phil's exposed body.

"What is it now?" Phil asked irritably.

"My brother agreed to call in sick for me if I promised to help him and Tracy choose some decorations for the wedding," Spencer huffed, blowing her mussed up hair out of her face. Phil ran his hand through his thick blonde mane and stood.

"This sucks," Spencer mumbled, sounding defeated as Phil grasped her loosly, holding her close.

"I know," He mumbled back then kissed her forehead. Spencer closed her eyes, wishing the moment could last forever. She didn't know whether she was in "lust" with him or...or what? That question popped her eyes right open. She gulped as Phil got closer, placing his chin on the top of her head, and placed her hands on his still bare chest, wondering if she should push him away or pull him closer. How the hell could she go from wanting to jump him to almost being scared of him in like five seconds?

She looked up at him, her eyes weary with scared curiosity. He bent his head down and kissed her gently. It was the sweetest kiss they had ever shared, which gave them both a strange hope that this thing between them wasn't just lust.

They separated and stared into each others eyes.

"I should go," Spencer whispered, struggling to find her voice amidst the emotions that were strangling her body.

Phil sighed and nodded, "Okay."

She grabbed his phone from the coffee table and entered her number.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked softly as he came up behind her and placed his arms around her middle loosely while placing his chin on her head.

"Just putting my number in your phone so that we can get in touch a little easier," She answered, closing the phone and placing it back on the table. Spencer turned in Phil's arms and placed her own around his neck. He leaned down and nibbled on her ear, causing a slight giggle to escape her pink lips.

"I'll call you later," He whispered into her hair as he took a long breath, relishing her lavender scent.

"You better," She pushed him up to give him a saucy kiss, then promptly grabbed her discarded keys that lied on the floor and walked out the door.

* * *

Spencer huffed in annoyance as she slipped into her tan Porsche Boxster that her father had bought her for her recent sixteenth birthday. The white leather squeaked under the new weight that occupied the driver's seat. She drove out of the apartment complex slowly, reminiscing on the most recent and most intense session with her sexy English teacher.

The light flashed red as she neared the mall where Tracy and Doug were waiting for her. She maneuvered through the complex parking lot and found a spot about a hundred feet from the entrance. She pulled her phone back out of her knee-high and dialed Phil's number.

After a few rings, a rough hello came through on the other line.

"Tonight, your place, 9 o'clock," Spencer said quickly and then hung up.

Phil grinned at the blank screen on his phone and shut it softly.

* * *

Spencer made her way through the throng of stay at home moms and toddlers that occupied most of the mall, and finally found Tracy and Doug at some dish ware store. Tracy was the first to see her, and waved her over. When Doug turned and smiled at her, Spencer wanted to smack him for ruining the almost hot sex that Phil and she almost had, but realized that that probably wouldn't be a good idea, seeing as how it would rise some unnecessary questions.

"Hey, what do you think about these for the rehearsal dinner, and these for the reception?" Tracy asked holding up two ivory plates, one with pink trim and the other with yellow.

"Um, yeah they look great," Spencer stated, unsure as to what to actually say to the near identical plates. Doug rolled his eyes with the same thoughts as Spencer, and Spencer smirked as Tracy turned back to the plates.

"Great! Alright, we're going to need three hundred of each," Tracy turned back to Doug and gave him a peck on the lips, "I'm so excited! In just a few more months, we'll be married!"

They bought the massive amount of plates and other eating and drinking utensils and headed on to the next store for their long list of wedding gift ideas. The whole shopping trip Spencer thought about the hopefully eventful night with the man that she's been craving for the longest time.

_**Thanks for reading! Review if you want more!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**OH MY GAWD! I updated! I really am sorry I haven't updated in a while, I don't have internet access at home anymore, so I always have to wait till I get to a computer that actually has it. Plus, I've had massive health issues that have prevented me further, and I've just been uninspired for a while. Now, I can't guarantee when I'll be able to update again, so please bear with me :). REVIEW PLEASE! **_

_**Love LEXI :)))). **_

* * *

Spencer walked to her car quickly, her pace fastening with every step. It was eight o' five, and she would not be late to her date with her excruciatingly sexy English teacher. She sped to her home, and got out quickly.

She stripped of her clothes when she entered her average sized bathroom and started up the warm water in her shower. She stepped in and allowed the steamy water to run down her soft body. She hummed a tune as she scrubbed her pale skin with her green loofah smothered in her Lavender and Vanilla body wash. She shaved, washed and conditioned her hair, and washed her face, wanting to look as good as possible.

She was almost finished when she started imagining what would happen when she would go to see Phil. She visualized him naked, his broad muscular chest gleaming with a light sheen of sweat as he rammed into her petite body furiously. Spencer bit her lip as her hand traveled down to play with her dark curly locks. She rubbed herself softly at first, imagining Phil's earlier exploits on her soft curves. She rubbed herself more harshly, craving release, intensifying her pleasure. Images of Phil pushing in and out of her petite body flashed through her mind, and she inserted two fingers at once, sending her over the edge and into totally blissful ecstasy.

She sighed, somewhat satisfied, but still feeling bubbles of lust in the pit of her stomach. She heaved herself off the wall that was covered in beads of now cool water, and finished her bathing quickly.

Spencer grasped her purple towel off the rack and wrapped it around her thin body tightly. She smiled and began to step out, but did not see that her little bathroom rug was moved a couple of inches away. As she stepped out, the water from her leg and body caused her to slip and fall, her head smacking the frame of the door.

Tears welled to her eyes as she tried to get up, but her head hurt so much that it forced her to remain laying down in a slightly awkward, unnatural position on the white tiles of her bathroom floor.

She was vaguely aware of her surroundings, but her a faint closing of a door and realized one or both of her parents were home.

"Mom... Dad!" She croaked, her voice just barely above a rough whisper. But she knew that they wouldn't be able to hear her, so she did the only thing she could think to do. Spencer moved a coupe of inches with all her strength, sending her body into full on pain, and grabbed the glass door. Her ace was far enough away, so with all her might, she slammed it hard, then opened it and slammed it again. She repeated the action twice before she began to black out. Spencer could just barely make out the sound of foot steps coming towards her bathroom door, as her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

Spencer awoke to the sound of voices and a strange screeching sound in the background.

"How long has she been out?" One of them asked.

"I'm not sure, I came upstairs to tell her that our parents would be late so I was going to make her dinner, and she was laying on the ground with blood all around her." The other one stated. This one's voice sounded familiar, but Spencer couldn't make it out.

She could just barely feel someone tugging one of her eyes open and shining some bright light into it. She felt do light headed and tired as images of a man with dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes, dressed in a doctor's outfit, came and examined her inch by inch, sensually touching areas as he wished.

Phil...

Doug sharply turned his head back to his sister after hearing a whisper uttered from her lips that was almost barely audible with the siren in the background; but he heard it.

He furrowed his eyebrows; surely Spencer hadn't said the name of his best friend, she has no reason too, right? Doug shook his head, telling himself that she was probably just having delusions, but he still felt a little odd with the hushed name his sister had barely whispered.

* * *

_Spencer moaned as Phil toyed with her body, caressing every square inch of her creamy pale skin and kissing her collarbone in a carnal fashion._

_He glanced up at her through his long eyelashes and grinned as he took her legs and spread them apart, positioning himself in a sensuous manner and came closer to her opening and began to push himself int-_

Spencer's eyes shot open as she felt the burning pain of a needle being forced into her vain and emptying it's drug content into her system. She became panicked and tried to jolt out of the itchy sheets that lied upon her, but she was held down quickly by one person as another untied the blue rubber ribbon that had been tied around her arm and placed an adhesive pad on top of the needle to keep it in place. Somewhere in the air, Spencer could hear what was once a faint, slow beeping noise speed up quickly.

"It's alright," a female's voice tried to soothe Spencer from her blind anxiety attack and placed a delicate hand upon her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" The woman asked as Spencer began to gain an awareness of her surroundings. She was in a hospital bed in a simple white room that was littered with different beeping machines and buttons.

Spencer tried to answer but found that her voice was croaky and rough; she considered that maybe she was asleep for a while.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Spencer choked out, her voice barely above a whisper.

"About fifteen hours. You apparently fell and gave yourself a nasty cut on the back of your head. Do you remember the accident at all?"

Spencer thought about it, but couldn't quite recall what had happened. She shook her head softly and regretted it instantly as an intense migraine racked her mind. With the migraine came an intense itchy sensation that crawled all over her scalp. She began to reach to scratch it, but instead of hair, her fingertips brushed a bandage that was wound tightly around the upper part of her head.

"I'm sorry if it itches," the woman said, reading Spencer's thoughts, "but I advise that you don't scratch it. Scratching can possibly reopen your stitches, and I'd rather not have to redo them."

The woman smiled, showing that she was making a joke, and Spencer gave a small sheepish smile as she pulled her hand back down and placed it upon her lap.

The door opened and Doug's face pooped around the side.

"Are we all decent?"

Spencer rolled her eyes and instantly regretted that as well, because it only further intensified her migraine. The woman smiled and nodded at Doug.

"I'll give you two some privacy then. I'll be back in a little while to do some more procedures," The woman stated as she walked out the door and closed it. Doug gave a sympathetic smile to Spencer and walked over and sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"How you feeling kid?" He asked.

"Like I just got stitches and 20 ounces of anesthesia pumped into my blood stream, but other than that I feel pretty lousy," Spencer smiled and chuckled lightly, trying to keep herself from further intensifying her migraine.

Doug smiled and gave a small laugh, "What a relief, and all this time I thought you' feel better. God that is such a load off my shoulders."

Spencer gave a giggle and slowly hugged her brother.


	5. AN Note of Apology

To my Dearest Readers,

Hey there. So yeah, I've reread this story a million times, and I really don't care for it. I know, I know, you guys were all counting on me to update, but I guess my writing style has really changed since I wrote this. I feel like there isn't anywhere for me to go anymore. I liked writing it while I was still inspired by it, but now I really want to focus on stories that matter to me. I really do love all of you guys that left such nice reviews and I'm sincerely sorry for letting you all down, but like I said, I'm uninspired therefore I can't truly continue this story. So from here on out, this fanfic is discontinued.

Thanks again,

I hope I can live up to all of your wonderful reviews and create something ten million times better!

Lots of Love,

~Lexi~


End file.
